Complicado
by andre67890
Summary: Isabella se va a vivir a Londres con su padre después de que su madre muere cuando ella tenía solo 8 años en un accidente de tránsito. Ella es muy consentida por su padre. Para que ella empiece a madurar la envía a los Ángeles a trabajar en su empresa. ¿Qué pasaría si su jefe resulta ser Edward un hombre al cual no conoce pero muy guapo?


**NOTA:** Bueno es un fanfic de adaptación de una autora y es el primer fic que publico gracias de anticipado por sus buena suerte.

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo sólo juego con los personajes

**TITULO:** Complicado

**AUTORA:** Andre15

**SUMMARY: **Isabella se va a vivir a Londres con su padre después de que su madre muere cuando ella tenía solo 8 años en un accidente de tránsito. Ella es muy consentida por su padre. Para que ella empiece a madurar la envía a los Ángeles a trabajar en su empresa. ¿Qué pasaría si su jefe resulta ser Edward un hombre al cual no conoce pero muy guapo?

**POV BELLA**

Me levante tarde, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, entre al baño a ducharme, salí y me seque el pelo, me hice una coleta y me puse un pantalón y una remera blanca estampada. Baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina a comer algo, en eso entra la mucama y me dice que mi papá quiere hablar conmigo

Mucama: Srta. Su padre la espera en la oficina, desea hablar con usted

Bella: Ok María… y por favor! Dime Bella!

Mucama: Bueno Srta.… Bella …

[Bella solo se rió y se fue junto a su padre. Llegó a la oficina y su padre estaba hablando por el móvil, le hizo señas para que se sentara en el sofá, pero como le encanta llevarle la contra, se fue y se sentó en su escritorio, cuando se sentó sonó el teléfono de la casa, como vio que su papa no podía atender, alzo y lo atendió]

Bella: Hola?

¿?: Buenas tardes. El Sr. Swan?

Bella: No, él no se encuentra. Quien habla?

¿?: A qué hora le puedo ubicar?

Bella: No lo sé. Quien habla? – ya estaba muy molesta

¿?: Tú eres la secretaria? Verdad?

Bella: (sorprendida por su comentario) Por supuesto que no! Quien habla?

¿?: Entonces… a veeeer… la mucama?

Bella: (¿la mucama?) No! Quien habla!? (Gritando).

¿?: Shhhhh… No grites que te escucho

Bella: (me hizo callar?) Podría ser tan amable de decirme cuál es su nombre? (en un tono muy bajito, siendo sarcástica y muy dulce)

¿?: Ahora si nos entendemos señorita… (Se ríe) Me llamo Edward Cullen. Tu eres Isabella, verdad?.

Bella: Ahora sabes quién soy? (subiendo el volumen de la voz).

Edward: Aja… Me dijeron que tenías tu carácter… Yo solo quería comprobarlo

Bella: Comprobar para qué?

Edward: Para…

[En eso su padre la quita el teléfono y ella no escucha lo que Edward la iba a decir, se fue y se sentó en el sillón a esperar que su padre hablara todo]

Papá: Hola Edward… Ya lo comprobaste verdad? (riéndose).

Edward: Si, es peor de lo que pensé… Le pregunte si era la mucama…

Papá: jajajaja… me lo imagine… se puso roja de la rabia… ahora te tienes que cuidar (la miro a su hija) estoy seguro que está planeando mil formas para matarte.

Edward: Ok Sr. (se ríe). Llamaba para avisarle que ya está todo arreglado.

Papá: Todo?

Edward: Si señor, si ella viene el domingo, solo faltan 2 días, hoy es viernes.

Papá: Todavía no se lo he dicho.

Edward: Pues entonces, le deseo la mejor de las suertes, estaré rezando por usted Sr., por si ella comete un asesinato. (se ríe).

Papá: (se ríe) Ok Edward… Te llamo en un rato, voy a hablar con Bella.

Edward: Muy bien, adiós.

Papá: Adiós igualmente

[Su padre se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado agarrándola de la mano]

Bella: ¿Qué tienes que decirme papi?.

Papá: Bueno, te acuerdas de tus planes de viajar por todo el mundo, disfrutar de la vida, sin nada de responsabilidad.

Bella: Si! ¿Como olvidarlo?. Estamos muy emocionadas con Rose, primero queremos ir a Australia, y después (su padre corta lo que ella iba a decir.)

Papá: Bueno, hay un ligero cambio de

Bella: ¿Viajas con nosotras?. Si? Te va a encantar papá estar con nosotras! Podremos salir a cenar todas las noches, también (su padre la vuelve a cortar lo que iba a decir).

Papá: No Bella! Acabas de terminar la Universidad, lo primero que tienes que pensar es en tu carrera, no en disfrutar de todos los privilegios que tienes, viajando por todo el mundo, comprando ropa, zapatos, cosas que nunca te pondrás. Tienes 22 años y no has maduras todavía. Por eso…

Bella: Por eso que?

Papá: Estuve hablando con el papá de Nicole.

Bella: Oh oh

Papá: Si Bella, te vas a vivir a Los Ángeles.

Bella: Pero, ¿porque?.

Papá: Porque necesitas madurar Bella, acá conmigo lo único que consigues es ser más mimada y caprichosa, haya verás las cosas con otros ojos, no estaré yo para solucionarte todos los problemas, aunque tus problemas sean una uña rota o algo así.

Bella: Yo no soy ninguna nena caprichosa y mimada!

Papá: Bella, no estarás sola, se va Rose, ella vivirá a 2 cuadras, en otro edificio. A parte Edward Cullen, el que acaba de llamar se encargara de la empresa.

Bella: Ooooh, eso cambia todo (sarcástica).

Papá: Ve a preparar tus cosas, o dile a María que las arregle por ti. Te vas mañana, ya está arreglado todo, ya tienes tu departamento en uno de los edificios más elegantes de la ciudad.

Bella: Y Rose?

Papá: (sonrió) Su padre ya se encargó de todo.

Bella: Se pusieron de acuerdo, no?.

Papá: Querían viajar juntas o no?

Bella: Si… Gracias por pensar en mí aunque sea en esa parte (triste).

Papá: Ya Bella, ya verás después me lo agradecerás.

[Bella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando su padre la llama y le dice una de las cosas que nunca pensó escuchar, algo que hizo que su mundo se derrumbara, que todos sus planes desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que una de sus peores pesadillas se haga realidad.]

Papá: Aaahh… Bella, se me olvidaba…..

Bella: Si papi? (Dándose la vuelta quedando frente a su padre afuera de la oficina y su papa adentro)

Papá: Ahí… en Los Ángeles… trabajaras en mi empresa, serás una empleada más y si haces algo mal y te despiden, te olvidas de todos los privilegios, me entiendes? Te olvidas de tus tarjetas de créditos, todo! Me entendiste señorita?.

Bella: (No podía decir nada, se quedó pálida por lo que su padre le acababa de decir, palabras que nunca pensó que su padre diría, pero no era todo lo que su padre se había "olvidado" decirle).

Papá: Y Edward, el que llamo recién, él será tu jefe.

Bella: ¿Q.. Qué?.

Papá: Ahora, me das privacidad un rato Bella? Tengo algunas llamadas que hacer. Bye (la ultima palabra imitando la voz de Bella?


End file.
